1. Field
The present invention relates generally to bicycle frames and, in particular, to a step-through style bicycle frame having a curved and/or downwardly-extending top tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types and styles of bicycles frames exist, including step-through style bicycle frames having a downwardly-extending top tube, which provides increased stand-over clearance. Despite the existence of such bicycle frames, a need still exists for new bicycle and bicycle frame designs providing advantages over the prior designs and/or providing the public with a useful choice.